


This and My Heart Beside

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, PWP, Top Misha, misha recites poetry during sex, romantic and goopy, sex on a boat, the wives aren't there but they know and accept and all that jazz, though references to them switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the cockles boat picture, Misha and Jensen have sex on a docked boat - poetry is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This and My Heart Beside

Their bodies glided in rhythm with the lake water lapped by wind. Jensen spread his legs wider. Misha slipped into the space and wrapped Jensen's sweat-sticky knees up around his hips.

"Sex on a boat." Jensen parted Misha's lips with his tongue. "This's a new one." 

The moonlight caught the slick shimmer of lube on misha's curved fingers as they dipped down and coaxed open Jensen's rim. He hissed at cold and the pressure, but softened quieted as Misha's fingers worked him. Each note different.

"It's all I have to bring today. This and my heart beside."

Antique words sat well on Misha's tongue. If only Jensen could lick syllables from his lover, stitch their red thread into his lips. The boat was new. The poetry was not. Jensen still remembered the first poem Misha recited while they fucked.

_Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life...i carry your heart. I carry it in my heart._

"This and my heart and all the fields" Misha pressed until Jensen melted and allowed the wick inside him, set, ready, to ignite. "And all the meadows wide."

His cock sliding in and out of Jensen's tight clutch, Misha recited these words as if they belonged to him, as if he were the poet.

"Who's to say I'm not?" Misha grinned with that crooked row of bottom teeth, drawing the tip of his dick to Jensen's prostrate. Fire flushed through Jensen. His body a taut arch.

"Did Emily Dickinson have a dick? I'm just curious because-" Misha slammed in hard and shut Jensen up.

"I could have her soul though." Misha thrust and Jensen met him in the motion.

"Like a past life?"

Large hands bracketed themselves on each side of Jensen's head. 

"Maybe there's only a few souls each passed onto the next. For example, I happen to believe we've fucked for centuries."

"You'd think my ass would need a break - yours too."

Misha shook his head then swept down for a kiss before breaking away to whisper lips-to-lips, "Throughout time and space, in any dimension, in any iteration, I have you, and if don't, I'm searching for you."

As Misha moved again, warmth and want rippled through Jensen like the water beneath them. 

"That the rest of the poem?" Jensen asked.

"No." Misha wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock and pumped slow, running calloused fingers over the head. "Be sure you count, should I forget."

Jensen pushed his hips back to meet with Misha thrust and rolls. A pattern practiced more times than he could count.

"Someone the sum could tell." The words fought their way out of Misha's mouth, but it was a struggle. Jensen took heavy breaths in time with his racing heart, and Misha pulsed and flushed in barely-light. 

Jensen didn't have to say _I'm close_ he knew Misha could tell by his breaths, by low moans between his teeth, and his muscle-shudder, eyes closed.

"Look at me, Jensen," Misha whispered. "Watch us come together."

Hot pleasure coiled tight then released through him, tearing a shout through Jensen's bitten lips. Misha trembled above him with shallow thrusts until he cried out and spilled inside Jensen, warm and wet. 

"This, and my heart, and all the bees which in the clover dwell."

A warmth fluttered between Jensen's ribs and he smiled. "You've ruined poetry for me."

Misha kissed beneath Jensen's ear. "Yeah, how's that?"

"I got a hard-on at Dr. Seuss the other day."

Misha smirked. "I will not eat green eggs and ham."

With a laugh, Jensen shoved Misha off him. "We should get back inside to the girls."

Misha curled up against Jensen's chest and kissed just above his nipple. "Just a few more minutes. They understand."

Jensen buried his face in Misha's hair, and the words played over in Jensen's head, "It's all I have to bring today. This and my heart beside."

**Author's Note:**

> The poems mentioned are 
> 
> "It's all I have to bring today" by Emily Dickinson  
> "I carry your heart with me (i carry it in)" by e.e. cummings  
> "Green Eggs and Ham" by Dr. Seuss (lol what is my life)


End file.
